


Koi No Yokan

by SCS12



Series: You Bury Me [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCS12/pseuds/SCS12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koi No Yokan (Japanese): The sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> As always, inspired by [this](http://theycallmethejackal.tumblr.com/post/37736843064/ten-relationship-words-that-arent-translatable-into) tumblr post.

When Derek is 14 years old, he attends the funeral of one of his mom's friends. He met her once, he thinks, and Derek has seen her husband, the Sheriff, around town a few times. When her seven year old son, Stiles, Derek learns later, has a panic attack, Derek feels an overwhelming need to calm him down. He's done it before, for his brother, and so he puts his arms around the boy and rubs his back soothingly. Derek commands the boy to breathe with him and eventually, the attack subsides.

When Derek pulls away, he finally notices the smell that has been permeating his senses. The smell is dizzying. It smells like home and family and something Derek can't quite put his finger on, but he knows that if he could, he would sit here, holding this boy and smelling him till the day he died. The boy is intoxicating.

When the Sheriff thanks him, Derek is so thrown off by the boy's scent that he rambles on and almost gives away his family's secret. He can feel himself blush and he runs as fast as he can back to his family.

9 years later, Derek is in the back of a cop car, fuming that these two boys have accused him of Laura's murder. When the human one jumps into the front seat, though, Derek's senses are assaulted. Stiles smells like pack. Derek hasn't smelled that since Laura left to come to Beacon Hills and despite his anger, Derek can't help but be slightly comforted. When he leans forward, face almost pressed to the bars, Derek is overcome with a feeling of possessiveness and something in him is screaming ' _Mine. Mine. Mine_ '. He blanches, but by that point, Stiles is already being hauled out of the car by the Sheriff and Derek's face reverts to an angry glare and he refuses to even think about Stiles or his scent.

When Kate Argent shoots him, Derek has no choice but to go to Scott for help. Somehow he ends up in the passenger seat of Stiles's jeep for hours and that scent drives him crazy. Derek just wants to jump him and claim him, but he sits there, listening to Stiles's rapid heartbeat and constant chatter. By the time he is screaming at Stiles to cut off his arm, Derek is so worked up over the pain from the bullet and Stiles that he knows he's scaring Stiles, but he can't help it. It's either scream or jump him and the latter is not really an option. So he ignores the feeling as best as he can and continues his antagonistic relationship with Stiles.

After that, he can't keep thoughts of Stiles out of his mind. As he methodically fists himself in the shower, it's those eyes, those lips, the feel of Stiles's body as Derek shoves him against a wall. All day, every day, Stiles is in his thoughts. He swears he can smell him, no matter where is he in town. Derek is actually calmed when he can hear Stiles's erratic heartbeat. Even when he's sure Stiles hates him, Derek can't stop thinking about him.

It's driving him crazy, but he can't do anything about it. He finally realizes what this means. He's realizes he's known all along what this means. When he was 14 and comforting a boy at a funeral, he knew what it was, somewhere in the back of his mind.

**Mate.**

He knows he doesn't have a choice. He knows that Stiles is the perfect mate. Loyal, smart, brave. More than that, he can make Derek smile and even laugh sometimes. He understands pain and understands losing family. His humanness keeps Derek grounded in a way that even anger can't do. It's what his wolf wants. And somewhere in the deepest part of his mind, the part where he locks away every feeling he doesn't want to deal with, the part he ignores as much as possible, it's what he wants too.

But Stiles is 16. Only 16 years old. Far too young. Derek refuses to become Kate Argent and so he says nothing, does nothing.

But at night it's still Stiles's face starting back at him in his dreams.

\--

When Stiles meets Derek, he hates him. Scott and Stiles both know Derek is a werewolf. His body language just seems to practically scream it, just as he's screaming at them. And Stiles hates him. Hates him, because he's so scared of him. Stiles isn't scared of things. His dad is a cop. He goes hunting in the woods for bodies. Fear is clearly not one of his most used emotions.

But Derek scares Stiles like almost nothing can.

Because while for a while there, Scott and Stiles were convinced Derek was a killer, it's not just that. Since the moment Stiles first sees Derek screaming in the woods, he can't stop thinking about him.

Stiles doesn't do anything small. He sets a goal or gets obsessed and he sticks to it. He's been in love with Lydia Martin for 7 years. He's spent the past 8 determined to get his father eating right. Hell, Scott is a really terrible friend half of the time, but he's still been Stiles's best friend since they were six years old. Once Stiles gets started on something, it doesn't start.

But none of those even remotely compare to this thing (this obsession, if he's being honest with himself) that he feels about Derek. And that scares him more than anything.

Even when he legitimately believes Derek to be a killer, Derek is all Stiles can think about it. He lives for the smiles he can bring to the surface with his inane rambling. He thinks his heart might actually stop when he gets (okay, the one time he got) Derek to laugh.

And though he got through his sexual identity crisis a few years ago, Stiles still feels guilty and ashamed when it's Derek's face he sees as he's lying in bed, one hand under the covers and one in his mouth to muffle the sounds.

More than that, he's ashamed of how he feels around Derek. Everything in his mind is screaming ' _Mine mine mine!_ ' and he's starting to feel like those stupid birds from Finding Nemo. When he's around Derek, he mirrors his movements and brushes against him constantly. He doesn't know why he does it or why he can't stop and he hates it. He hates feeling so drawn to this man. He hates the way his heart flutters just to see Derek in a good mood. He hates the way his body curves into the touch when Derek throws him against a wall. He doesn't know what this is or how to stop it and he hates it. And so he hates Derek.

But when those eyes flash in his window at night, he can't help the small surge of excitement and the brief quirk of his lips.


End file.
